Calill
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |relatives =Largo (Husband) Amy (Adopted Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 14: Training in Chapter 20: [[Defending Talrega]] (Path of Radiance) Chapter 2-3: Geoffrey's Charge in Part 2, Endgame: [[Elincia's Gambit]] (Radiant Dawn) |class =Sage (Path of Radiance) Fire Sage (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Calill is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the wife of the Berserker Largo and a surrogate mother for their adopted child Amy in Radiant Dawn. Calill and Largo also run a bar in Crimea, and are close friends with Queen Elincia and the Crimean Royal Knights. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Calill makes her first appearance in Chapter 14 of this game, where she may be encountered by entering a house in the Southern corner of the map. Before realizing the entrance of a visitor into the house, she is observed to complain about having to carry a vast number of items by herself. When the visitor draws Calill's attention to himself/herself, she will then give him/her a Spirit Dust, claiming that she "got it as a free bonus of sorts", before promptly leaving for another city. Calill later returns in an Base Conversation in Chapter 20, where she enters the encampment and catches the attention of Ike, whom she mistakenly assumes to be a mere soldier of the army. She then goes into a tirade of self-praising her abilities as a Mage, going so far as to claim that the "goddess has seen fit to put the abilities of three people into one delectable package". Calill then offers to allow Ike to hire her free-of-charge, giving him the freedom to decide how much she is worth on the battlefield before paying her accordingly. Calill makes one last appearance in Chapter 25, where she meets up with her lover Largo after Ike agrees to hire him. She then proceeds to inform Ike that he has made a "good hire", proudly proclaiming that he has managed to pin two tigers with his bare hands before. Calill will remain with Ike's forces until Mad King Ashnard is defeated, whereupon she will remain in Crimea with Largo and set up a bar with him. ''Radiant Dawn'' During the breakout of the civil war in Part 2 of the game, Calill volunteers to assist Geoffrey and the other Knights in their mission to round up the Felirae nobles, but is advised to stay behind by Elincia. Later in Chapter 2-E, Calill volunteers to assist in staving off Duke Ludveck's forces when they lay siege on Fort Alpea. After Lucia's close encounter with death and the timely arrival of Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, Calill and Largo host a success party at their bar. Calill later appears again in the Chapter 3-9, where she lends a hand to the Crimean Royal Knights when Valtome's forces trespass into Crimea's lands and raid the outskirt villages. When Ashera's judgment is passed upon the continent of Tellius, Calill manages to survive the effects of the petrifying light. Amy is later brought to the camp where her mother is stationed in, engaging in a tearful reunion with her. Calill then resolves to save Largo and the rest of Tellius from Ashera's judgment. After Ashera is finally defeated, Calill returns to Crimea to continue running her bar which was named "Greil's Retreat" with Largo and Amy. Personality Calill is a rather narcissistic individual, and is extremely over-confident and self-absorbed in her abilities. This has caused her to look down on and criticize several people around her, including Makalov and Largo. Calill also comes off as being rather bossy, as can be observed during her support conversations with Nephenee, where she teaches her the ways of a city lady. However, it is later revealed that Calill is, much like Nephenee, born and raised in the countryside, as can be observed through her familiarity with eating beedle nuts. She is also rather flirtatious around men whom she considers to be attractive, despite being in a relationship with Largo. In Radiant Dawn, while Calill is still as narcissistic as ever, she is more accepting of her fellow comrades and more willing to help out when they are caught in tight spots, with examples including the march towards Felirae Castle and the siege of Fort Alpea. She has become more domestic as well, a result of being married to Largo and playing the role of a parent to Amy. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 20: View the base conversation titled "Woman". Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |25% |45% |45% |45% |30% |40% |35% |} Bond Support *Largo: 10% Supports *Nephenee *Tormod *Geoffrey Overall Calill joins late in the game as a Pre-Promoted Sage. She wields knives instead of staves, canceling out any possibility of her being a healer. In any case, Calill boasts well-rounded stats in every aspect except HP. Having a B rank in every form of magic, it is thus not difficult for the player to get her to achieve an A rank in just about any form of magic, making her a very suitable choice for any of the ultimate tomes. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |25% |45% |60% |55% |55% |15% |50% |} Promotion Gains Overall Calill has rather poor availability in this game, but is the only magic user available in the chapters she appears in before she is available under command of Ike. Despite this very fact, she has rather well-rounded stats nonetheless, and is a good candidate for Rexflame. Also, if trained well, she can be a decent Archsage for the Endgame, since she will most likely double attack because of her high Speed growth. Biorhythm Death/Retreat Quotes Epilogue ''Path of Radiance'' *'Normal' "General, I owe you a debt of gratitude. I'm going to stay in Crimea and open a shop in the city. I do hope you'll come by!" *'Calill and Largo are present' Calill: Largo and I are going to stay here and open up a shop. Largo: With Crimea undergoing reconstruction, there are going to be a lot of people moving about. We'll open an inn with good food and drink. And free butter on every table! We'll be rich in no time! Calill: We'll let you know when everything's all set up. You can drop in anytime. Largo: We'll even give you special rates! Hmm... Maybe we should call it General Ike's Inn! ''Radiant Dawn'' First-Rate Sage (ラルゴの細君 Rarugo no Saikun, lit. Largo's Wife) Calill returned to running the store with her beloved Largo and daughter, Amy. Her bright smile cheered many hearts. Etymology Callidus in Latin means cunning or sly. There is an Arabic name Khalil (feminine form 'Khalilah') meaning 'friend'. Alternatively, the Hebrew name "Kelila" means "crown of laurel", and in the corresponding Judeo-Christian tradition, laurel leaves symbolize wealth and prosperity. As the early Christian church broke with its Jewish roots to assimilate into Roman and Western culture, laurel leaves took on the Roman and Greek symbolism for victory, and came to represent Christ's resurrection. The name 'Calill' also looks like 'lilac' when spelled backwards. Trivia *Calill, Haar, and Tauroneo are the only characters from Path of Radiance to appear in Radiant Dawn at the same level. Gallery File:Calill concept.png|Concept art of Calill from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. B12-028N artwork.png|Artwork of Calill in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. B12-028N.png|Calill as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE9 Calill Portrait.png|Calill's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Calill FE10.png|Calill's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9_Sage_(Calill).png|Calill's battle model as a Sage from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Fire_Sage (Calill).png|Calill's battle model as a Fire Sage in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Arch_Sage (Calill).png|Calill's battle model as an Arch Sage in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Calill Archsage.jpg|Calill's Archsage model in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters